


Todoroki Tsunayoshi (Former Mafia Boss, Current Toddler)

by Maven_Fair



Series: In which... [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One-Shot, Reincarnation, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, don't be like Tsuna, family love, i am... bad at tagging, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maven_Fair/pseuds/Maven_Fair
Summary: In which Tsuna is Shoto’s older brother.





	Todoroki Tsunayoshi (Former Mafia Boss, Current Toddler)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kinda like... a total of 3 hours just putting all my fantasies in one fic. I probs won't continue but I just wanted to get this out there. I think everyone deserves some more KHR x BNHA content. Anyway, enjoy!

Tsuna, the Vongola Neo-Primo, dies at the ripe old age of 36. Death itself didn’t hurt as much as he imagined it would - in fact, it was more like a nice hug, warm and comforting.

He had died surrounded by his guardians from a wound so fatal that not even the combined efforts of Shamal, Reborn, and Ryohei could fix. He had died with nearly no regrets, having brought Vongola back to its righteous roots. He died knowing that his famiglia would continue on their goals even after his passing.

And so, after (what he assumes was) a month spent in a weird limbo of pleasant unawareness, he suddenly becomes acutely aware of something.

That something being a woman with stark white hair (even whiter than Ryohei’s, which he didn’t think was possible). Her face was kind and caring, but every smile she had held an edge of stress and worry in it (Tsuna would know, for he saw it every time he looked in a mirror).

Her name is Rei and she is, apparently, his new mother.

Which means he has, apparently, been reincarnated.

Of course, after he reaches this epiphany, he promptly reacts in the only way his panic-stricken, baby mind can conjure up: screaming at the top of his lungs.

“HIEEEEEEEEEE!”

 

* * *

 

He learns his name is Todoroki Tsunayoshi, and he is the fourth child of the Todoroki family. After his initial panic, Tsuna knows one thing: there is no way in hell that Reborn would allow him to continue to freak out like that.

(He ignores the stabbing pain in his chest over the fact that he may be alone, now. Just like before.)

And so, like a good former Reborn student, he observes.

He observes the world around him, so different from his own, yet so similar. The first time he sees Rei (he can’t find it within himself to call her Mom) conjure a small ice sculpture to calm one of his older brothers he nearly screams.

After that, he takes note of the other things he sees people around him do. He sees a woman on the street levitate a small rattle to soothe her child. He sees a teenage boy with blue skin and sharp horns lose at an arcade game. He sees and sees and forces himself to connect the dots.

Rei calls them “quirks”. Apparently, nearly everyone in this world has them, and they are always in some form or another from their parents.

Fire, from his father, or ice, from her. (He wonders about the pain in her eyes when she says this.)

And lastly, he takes note of this strange new family he has.

A loud, rowdy person even as a mere four-year-old, Natsuo is the life of the family. Never without a smile, he seemed to be enraptured with Tsuna, going so far as to just stare at him sometimes with the curiosity only a child could have. His quirk recently manifested, which he used to enrapture Tsuna with by making it snow around him.

Next came Fuyumi, the six-year-old. Quiet and reserved, her demeanor is what Tsuna thinks Rei might have been like before whatever gave her smiles those bittersweet edges to them. She was always gentle with him, probably experienced from Natsuo, and always had time to play. Her soft, angelic voice never failed to make him sleepy.

And lastly was Touya, an angsty child at the ripe old age of 8 years old. Tsuna rarely saw him; in fact, the first time he even heard his name was a full month before he actually met him. While he didn’t have Fuyumi’s gentleness or Natsuo’s energy, he carried this sense of love that Tsuna appreciated. He seemed to have so many emotions in such a small body that Tsuna couldn’t help but be scared for him.

He tries to separate his new family from his famiglia. They will never replace Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn…

He tries to ignore how similar Natsuo is to Lambo when he has a temper tantrum. Or how Kyoko-like Fuyumi can be when caring for him. Or how much Touya reminds him of Yamamoto (without the fake smiles, but with just as much hidden pain).

And soon enough (too soon, his traitorous mind whispers), he gets used to this strange world of red-and-white haired people.

That all changes when Todoroki Enji comes along.

(He supposes that a lot of things change when Todoroki Enji comes along. Tsuna thinks that Enji wouldn’t have it any other way.)

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Tsuna hears his name he doesn’t connect “Enji” with “Dad”.

Touya, in one of the rare moments he could spend with Tsuna and Rei, had begun to complain to Fuyumi about a man named “Enji”. At this point, Tsuna was accustomed enough to the Todoroki family dynamics to know that their supposed “father” was constantly busy with his work.

“It’s always train harder, harder, harder with him!” Touya says, voice filled with anger. He paces around the traditional Japanese style room, the tatami mats crunching under his feet. Tsuna sits comfortably on Rei’s lap, watching Touya like a hawk. Fuyumi sits next to them, slowly putting away a medical kit.

“I know, Touya,” Fuyumi’s voice is quiet and somber. “I wish he would be easier on you.” She and Rei had just finished cleaning up some of Touya’s scrapes and bruises.

“Maybe I can convince him to go easier. You are just seven,” Rei’s soft voice says.

“I hope that bastard Enji will die on the job - would make our lives a whole lot easier,” he grumbles. Tsuna is immediately reminded of Gokudera’s hatred of his father - and quickly dismisses that train of thought.

“Touya!”

“What? You know it’s true,” Fuyumi and Rei both sigh.

“I know he’s hard on you, dear,” Rei whispers softly, gently bouncing Tsuna on her lap, “but he means well.”

“Sure doesn’t feel like it.” The tension in the air pushes Tsuna to gurgle happily up at them, which makes them all melt into soft smiles.

“Hey there, little Tuna fish,” Touya jokes, taking Tsuna from Rei. (That nickname seems so much more… loving, than any time Iemitsu had used it.) “You feeling left out?” Tsuna gurgles again, hands clapping.

And if his eyes linger on Touya’s injuries a little longer than maybe normal for a one-year-old, no one needs to know.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time he meets the man, Tsuna is turning two, and he finally puts a face to the name which he has learned to despise.

(He supposes that even in a new life he has shit luck for dads.)

The day started happily, with Fuyumi and Natsuo excitedly waking him up with eager “Happy birthday!”s. Rei, Fuyumi, and Natsuo spent the morning playing with Tsuna and had lunch in one of the outside gardens. Later in the day Touya arrived, beaten and bruised but determined to celebrate nonetheless. Everything is nearly perfect, Tsuna and his new family

Then Enji shows up.

“Touya!” A rough, demanding voice rings out. Heavy footsteps follow, and Tsuna cranes his head and sees -

A tall, broad-shouldered man with flames shooting out of varying parts of his body. A stern face that might’ve looked handsome, was it not shaped into a scowl.

Tsuna dislikes him immediately.

The moment the man’s voice had rung out Rei had clutched him tightly, her expression fearful. “Good afternoon, Enji,” she says, voice hesitant. “Touya here was just celebrating Tsunayoshi’s second birthday with us.” Her voice is quiet yet strong, ready to defend Touya if need be.

She is a good mother, Tsuna thinks.

“Yeah, Dad, Touya just wanted to help out,” Natsuo pipes up. Tsuna nods along, which he knows won’t make a difference but still makes him feels slightly better, and -

Wait.

Dad?

“I suppose it is Tsunayoshi’s second birthday,” he says, scowl still placed on his face. “You may be excused, but tomorrow you’ll make up for it.” With that, the man - his father? - leaves. His steps seem to echo around them, not one of them making a single sound.

Rei breaks the silence after a few seconds. “Well, this lunch isn’t going finish itself,” They try to focus on the delicious food their mother made, Enji shoved to the back of their minds but not entirely forgotten.

“Was that Dada?” Tsuna asks hesitantly after a solid five minutes of awkward conversation. They all seem to gaze at each other nervously, before Touya takes a deep breath and replies.

“Yeah, Tuna fish, that was our… Dad.” The last word seems like poison on Touya’s lip.

Tsuna doesn’t like it, but he needs to know more.

“How come Tsuna’s never seen him?” he asks.

“Tsuna… ” Rei begins, then pauses. She takes a breath and smiles sweetly at him, with that tinge of bitterness that Tsuna hates so much. “Your father is a very, very busy man. Do you remember those heroes you see on TV?” Tsuna nods.

Heroes, something that Tsuna found out was much more than just comic book characters in this world. The first time her saw a hero on TV Tsuna was surprised, which Rei interpreted as him being confused. She then gently explained heroes to him, and told him that one day he might just become one. Tsuna, however, knew better. There was no way he was going to willingly become a hero.

“Dada is a… hero?”

“Yes, Tsuna, your father is a… hero.” And the look on her face looks so hurt that Tsuna stops.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna knows the signs of abuse.

He knows how Fuuta acted when he first arrived - hesitant and scared and just wanting peace for once.

He knows how desperate Gokudera was to flee from his former famiglia (not a family, never a family).

He knows how Lambo acts when he thinks no one is watching, his eyes filled with pain and longing.

Enji may be a hero, but he sure as hell isn’t a father.

And so, after Tsuna first meets Enji, he makes it his personal mission to protect this new family of his.

(After all, Reborn taught him everything, which included “protect your family.”)

(Well, maybe not everything. There may be a protocol for time travel, but not dimension travel.)

 

* * *

 

 

He tries to bring back his flames.

(Tsuna tries to not feel disappointed. Tries not to feel as though a part of him dies a little each time he can’t seem to even bring back a lick of what he used to have.)

 

* * *

 

 

However, Tsuna is only two when he makes his decision, and he supposes he really can’t do anything until he can at least walk and talk without stumbling.

(He had made sure his first words were “Mom.” Sure, he may not see Rei as his true mother, but he knows how much she loves him and thinks that it’s only fitting.)

So he “trains”. Nothing near as bad as Reborn’s Hell Training, but enough so that every day he worked on muscle and speech improvement.

And after about a half year of training, he finally finds a mirror and sees his reflection.

Tsuna may have thought he accepted being reincarnated in another world, but when he stares at his unfamiliar reflection…

Soft gray eyes, a chubby face, and… pink hair.

The whole “reincarnation” suddenly seemed so much more… real. Gone is his amber eyes and hair. Gone is his once familiar reflection, replaced with this foreign baby’s face.

He quickly dismisses those thoughts, however. After all, he has a mission to protect the Todoroki’s; he can’t get caught up feeling sorry for himself.

And so, a year of relearning how to walk and talk, Tsuna finally has enough control in his body to properly portray his thoughts.

Also, he gets a new baby brother.

Shouto, the adorable baby with a face split perfectly in half with their parents’ colorings. Tsuna has always had a soft spot for kids, more so now due to the fact that Tsuna knows the life that awaits Shouto.

(Tsuna begins to train even harder. He’s been a big brother before, and he knows exactly what kind of trouble they bring.)

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna’s fourth birthday passes.

Enji, the ever foreboding presence, attended his birthday this time. Luckily, it was only for ten minutes before he was called away for something.

(He overhears him muttering something about his hair and the unlikelihood of a dual quirk. Tsuna sticks his tongue out at him behind his back. Touya sees this and can’t stop laughing for the next few minutes.)

Altogether, it passes pretty normally, just like the previous years.

It is a month afterward, however, that things change.

More specifically, his flames come back.

(He supposes that his life really can’t be nice enough to let him be quirkless.)

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious, this was spawned when I thought about how shitty a lot of anime dads are. That's literally it.
> 
> Anyway, for y'all who want some more background on this fic, I wrote this with Touya being Dabi, but you can read it as otherwise. I like to think that I love all the Todoroki siblings equally but I'm weak for a sane Rei and a kind Fuyumi. Tsuna did not date and/or marry Kyoko in this, and neither did he date anyone else. Too busy fixing the mafia. There's still some bad stuff left, but he cleaned up the Vongola nicely. His favorite hero, other than All Might, is Snipe. He doesn't even really like heroes (thinks they're too glorified) but the fact that Snipe uses guns sends a small pang of something through his heart. He spoils Shouto rotten. He technically is quirkless (has the extra toe joint and everything). 
> 
> I'm thinking of continuing this as a series but possibly with a different KHR character reincarnated in the same universe. Don't get your hopes up though, if you enjoyed this. I'm not the most reliant writer in the world.


End file.
